Por Celos, Dos Confesiones
by E.Y.79
Summary: Una noticia anuncia una pareja, para algunos de risa; para Lena Luthor algo que podría traer de regreso la guerra de entre los Luthor y Supers. ¿Cómo acabaran las cosas? — Espero que les guste. Pasa y dale una oportunidad, por favor.


Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

Buenas noches o momento del día en en que te encuentras leyendo esto; esta es la primera vez que subiré algo aquí... sobre esta serie; y me encuentro de nuevo con una mezcla de miedo y ansiedad, nunca deja de sentirse como la primera vez, cuando hago esto. Ahora unas cuantas aclaraciones:

Uno, este one-shot es un _**AU**_.

Dos, esta historia sera corta.

Tres, la imagen utilizada esta levemente editada pero no quita el hecho de que no es mía; así que **crédito y derecho a quien corresponde.**

Y cuatro, aquí habrá amor entre **_chicaxchica_**... aunque eso ya lo sabes, ¿no?

Finalmente, esperando les guste. Nos vemos abajo.

_**Desclemier : Supergirl NO me pertenece, derechos y créditos a sus respectivos. A mi solo se me ocurren ideas y comparto algunas.**_

* * *

**Titulo : Por celos, dos confesiones.**

La noticia era clara. Y la cara de Lena Luthor no salia de una confusión y una gran molestia, desde la mañana. _Supergirl ten por seguro que abra guerra_. Penso antes de tomar su celular, y tras aclarar su garganta marco a quien provocaba una molestia mas pequeña en la menor Luthor. Que importaba la hora, al cabo su chica favorita se encontraba en otro horario.

_**-Hola, has marcado al numero de Kara Dnavers, en estos momentos estoy ocupada; pero no te preocupes yo te llamare de regreso cuando este libre.-Ves que fácil. Por fin actualizaste tu tono. - Sí, si, ahora regresame mis libros... no los maltrates son un regalo para mi persona...-Esa persona tiene nombre dilo...**_

No pudo evitar reír al escuchar aquella pelea, pero duro poco al escuchar lo ultimo, seria cierto Kara seria capaz de ocultar que salia con... pero como, ella era mala mintiendo, ¿verdad?

—Señorita Luthor, necesito de su ayuda...—Dijo la chica de acero que parecía sudar.

—Hola, buenas tardes Supergirl.—Dijo Lena en una postura seria y dando la cara más amable que podía a su nueva rival.

—Perdone mi falta de modales, pero no estoy en condiciones...—Dijo la chica con traje, quitando la capa de su costado, antes de caer de rodillas.

—Supergirl...—Dijo preocupada.—¿Quien te hizo esto?—Pregunto mientras llevaba a la mujer hasta su sofá.

—CADMUS.—Dijo entre gestos de dolor, mientras se recostaba en aquel asiento.

—Porque no me sorprende;—bufo irritada mientras traía el botiquín medico—pero ¿por qué no has ido al DEO?—Pregunto mientras busca en uno de sus cajones alguna navaja.

—Ya preocupe mucho a la agente Alex la semana pasada, no quiero asustarla por algo pequeño.—Respondió antes de usar su poder de visión de rayos x.—En el cajón de la izquierda, debajo de unos libros.

—Imagino porque le dice a Kara.—Dijo Lena calmadamente tras asentir al encontrar lo que le faltaba.

—Eh...—no pudo evitar nerviosa, y confundida—en parte. Me con la kriptonita dentro podrás cortar cuanto quieras para sacar los pedazos; toma tu tiempo.—Dijo mientras controlaba su respiración, necesitaba calmarse.

—¿Que gano?—Pregunto con una sonrisa pequeña, poniendo las cosas en el piso.

—La señorita Luthor aceptaría dinero... —Dijo Supergirl, aunque se soltó a reír, lo poco que le permitía el dolo—es claro que no, en que te puedo ayudar, lo que sea lo haré sin replicar.—Se ofreció con una sonrisa honesta y estirando su mano para sellar aquellas palabras que esperaba no la hicieran arrepentirse.

—Tengo una preguntas antes de pedir el favor que ganare una vez retire eso.—Dijo Lena cuando termino de acerca una silla.—Porque lo haré.—Aseguro de una vez para asegurar que la palabra siguiera en pie tras la propuesta; pues ella entendía que a la hora de enamorarse no se debían de separar a la fuerza a una de las dos personas.

—Suéltala, porque esto ya duele.—Dijo Kara que se resistía a verse más débil de lo que sabia se notaba, pero confiaba tanto en Lena a la hora de saber que no se aprovecharía de ella.

—¿Es cierto lo que dice el periódico de la mañana?—Pregunto Lena calmada, y observadora de cada gesto de la otra chica... que solo mostraba confusión.

—¿Que dicen?—Pregunto cuando al fin se rindió de pensar a lo que se refería la CEO.— Perdón dame contexto, he estado fuera por tres días y estado ocupada, así que no estoy al día.—Aclaro ante la mirada de _no te creo_ de su amiga.

—¿Tú y Kara Danvers son pareja?—Pregunto al fin, y es que sabia que no podía perder el tiempo con la herida de la super, así que tomo las cosas; y es que había leído las libretas de ensayo de Lex alguna vez, sabia que si no la sacaba la mataría y eso se vería mal. Procedió a hecha un poco de whisky en la navaja, agradecía que sus cubos de basura no fueran de esos con agujeros; un poco mas de la bebida en la herida, ahí si maldijo, tendría que comprar uno nuevo.

—¡¿Qué?!—No supo si fue por el corte seguido a los chorros de la bebida alcohólica, o de verdad aquella pregunta había desconcertado a la chica que grito. Agradecía que era aun de madrugada y ahora mismo ella era la única en el edificio, bueno ella y el guardia, pero seguro estaría tomando una pequeña siesta.

—En algunos medios de comunicación dicen que te han visto entrar y salir en varias ocasiones del departamento de Kara Danvers,la prometedora reportera de CATCO MediaWorld, ya que fue aprendiz de la misma Cat Grand...

—Okey, conozco de quien hablas, no me cuentes su vida.—Dijo Kara para interrumpir a la mujer ojiverde, con la cual le costaba ser alguna de estas dos personas; desde el comienzo algo dentro de ella la hizo sentirse fatal de ocultarle quien era; el tiempo avanzo y ahora que era alguien importante en su vida, temía que algo llegara a pasarle si sabían quien era; ademas de que con Lena sentía que podía ser ella, mostrarle que no era lo que la gente pensaba sin llegar a su _alter ego_; sus lazos se volvieron mas fuerte, y estaba el hecho de que había empezó a interesarse en ella mas haya de su amistad, así que cada decirle era perder una parte importante de su mundo, su corazón. Y es que no sabia cuando paso, pero si que nunca pasaría. Y ahora resulta ser que Lena se sentía... _¿como se siente realmente?_—No se si esta bien que diga algo, ella es la que decidirá.—Se limito a decir cuando la CEO terminaba de sacar otro pedazo.

—Eso es una respuestas a media.—Dijo Lena molesta, eso hizo sonreír internamente a Kara quien se preguntaba solo una cosa, _¿sera idea mía, o esta celosa?_

—Bueno, tu pregunta es un tanto personal, y a la persona incorrecta.—Dijo Supergirl antes de apretar sus dientes y no soltar un grito que acabara con los vidrios de un par de cuadras, junto con el edificio.—Termina de sacar eso...—Pidió con dificultad, pues aun quería gritar.

—Este trozo es más grande, esta pequeñez necesitara cuidado.—Dijo Lena que se sorprendía de llegar al final de aquel fragmente, pero dicen que la vida te da oportunidad una vez, es tu elección si las tomas.—Pero siendo honesta, quiero dejar algo en claro antes de terminar.—Comento deteniéndose y haciendo a la super mirarla con miedo.—Kara Danvers me gusta, la amo, y no quiero competir contigo por esto; ¿segura quieres se repita la historia de nuestra familia?—Kara solo negó.—Yo tampoco, pero tendrás que dejara a Kara porque voy a ir por ella; tenia planeado todo para cuando regresara esta semana, pero me entero que salen y ni siquiera puede confiar en mi como su amiga para decírmelo, todo por ser una Luthor.—Supergril intentaba hablar pero el dolor era insoportable, así que solo hizo señas de suplica para que la ayudara.

—Una disculpa,—dijo cuando reacciono a la sangre que salia— seguramente esto hacia de tapón en donde perforara.—Agrego para retirar de un tirón lo que restaba.—No quiero tener sangre en las manos.

—Yo se.—Se limito a decir mientras caminaba hacia una lampara que sabia era solar.—¿Puedo decir algo antes de aceptar no volver a acercarme Kara?—Pregunto mas relajada al sentir que su cuerpo se empezaba a curar. Lena solo asintió.—Quiero que sepas antes que nada mi opinión de los Luthor,—Lena alzo una ceja—específicamente tú, Lena Luthor. Eres una mujer increíble, hermosa, inteligente; eres perfecta y nunca dejas que las malas criticas te lastimen... eres perfecta; soy yo la que no es lo suficientemente fuerte, y tiene miedo de decirte las cosas como son, pero puedo asegurarte que yo entiendo por mucho de lo que pasas...—Podía ser posible, se pregunto Lena tallándose los ojos, sentía que a la que tenia enfrente era Kara.—pero me preocupo por ti, no quiero perderte. Esa es la única razón por la que no te le había dicho.—Cuando termino no pudo retener las lagrimas. Por miedo no alzaba vista, tenia que salir de ahí, pero todavía no podía volar.

—Has dicho que soy inteligente... pero no he sabido verte tras el traje, siempre pude ver algo en ti brillas; lo siento por no notarlo.—Dijo cuando se abalanzo a abrazarla, Kara no tardo en corresponderle, pero aun temía verla.—He aprendido que siempre te preocupas por otros antes que tú, pero si tu compartes los mismos sentimientos por mi, me gustaría conocerte como es debido. Quiero ser parte de tu vida y quiero que tu seas parte de la mía.

—Pero yo te oculte algo grande... se que no te gusta que te hagan eso.—Dijo Kara que al fin levanto la vista.

—¿Solo me has protegido, cierto?—Pregunto Lena que no pudo evitar besar la mejilla de Kara, quien no tardo en ponerse roja.

—Yo... te amo mucho.—Confeso poniéndose mas roja si se puede, y volviendo a ocultar su rostro.

—¿Aceptas ser novia de una Luthor?—Pregunto Lena alzando con delicadeza la cara de Kara.—¿Aunque eso implique gente peligrosa siguiéndote y medios de comunicación constantemente vigilando te?—Hablo al ver a la otra nerviosa, pero no podía evitar sonreír como pocas veces, pero que hasta ahora solo la rubia frente ella lograba, así que no dejaría ir la oportunidad.

—¿Segura que quieres salir con un super?—Pregunto Kara acercando su rostro al de Lena, quería sentir su respiración, y admirar de cerca aquellos ojos que la hacían perderse y a la vez inundarla en una inmensa calidez.—¿Estarías dispuesta a corre peligro por villanos intergalacticos, tu propia familia y que los medios se vuelvan una plaga mas irritante de lo normal?—Agrego antes de poder evitar mas besar a la mujer que solo paso a abrazar del cuello a Kara.

—Yo acepto el riego, si tu lo haces.—Dijo apoyando su frente con la otra que solo sonrió.

—Contigo todo queda en segundo plano.—Dijo Kara que no pudo evitar flotar un poco, causando un pequeño estremecimiento a Lena.—Apoya tus pies en los míos.—Explico calmada la de traje colorido.—Bien.

—Ahora tendremos que arreglar esa noticia.—Susurro Lena que se abrazo a Kara, eso la hacia siempre sentir segura, y ahora podía hacerlo por más tiempo sin que pareciera incomodo.

—¿Con quien quiere salir señorita Luthor?—Pregunto kara que apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de Lena, pensando repetidas veces _si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar_.

—Soy de ambas, pero si te refieres públicamente, quiero a Kara, porque con ella podre ir donde y cuando sea, si estas de acuerdo señorita Danvers...—Explico Lena que no pudo seguir por el pequeño grito que soltó al sentir que caían, y ahora miraba preocupada a la rubia en la que apoyaba su cuerpo.—¿Estas bien?—Pregunto intento parándose pero Kara no la dejo.

—Lo estoy, me emocione y flote un poco, pero me tienen dicho que no debo usar mis poderes pasadas 24 horas,—explico entre pequeñas risitas— pero no importa porque eso me confirma que no estoy soñando. Acepto, la idea porque promete pasar mas tiempo contigo y sin peligros para ti.—Dijo besando de nuevo a lena.

—Pero podrían lastimarte.—Recordó Lena.

—Soy invencible...—Lena alzo una ceja y coloco su mano con cariño sobre lo que restaba de herida por cerrar.—Bueno con tu familia, sera otra historia, pero preocupémonos cuando llegue el momento.

—Eres increíblemente despreocupada.—Dijo Lena soltándose a reír.

—Ya aprendiste algo nuevo.—Dijo Kara que la secundo.

_**Pero esa sera historia de otro día. O tal vez, nunca.**_

* * *

Bien, yo quedo aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad les gustara.

_**E****n mi caso cualquier apoyo que des a esta historia es más que suficiente para hacerme feliz y saber si en un futuro traer más. **_Ya sera el apoyo, tiempo y mi imaginación quienes decidirán si me aparece de nuevo por aquí con algo nuevo. Que piensan, ¿esto podría tener algunos capítulos? Tu opinión vale mucho para mi.

**_Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

**_Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

**By : E.Y.79**


End file.
